Complicated
by jasmineusfr
Summary: AU. Modern days. Cato is a new fresh faces singer, he has everything. What happens when some people come to his concert and change his life upside-down? I'm Suck at Summaries.


**Okaayy… Sooo this is my very first fanfic, written in English language. I'm so sorry about my bad grammar._. I'm Indonesian you know._.**

**Anyway, I've been waiting for ideas to comes up so I could write one Fanfic for my favorite pairing, Cato and Katniss3.**

**I'm seriously have weird obsession over hateful love, like Draco and Hermione, Cato and Katniss, and many mooree, well I hope I'm not the only one,lol.**

**Sadly, I don't own The Hunger Games, if I did own The Hunger Games, the plot will be twisted, then Cato and Katniss are the one who will survives the games AHAHAHAHA..**

**All of THG Characters belongs to Suzanne Collins, oh. And Liv it Up belongs to the hottie Alexander Ludwig.**

* * *

**CATO's POV**

Let me introduce myself first,

My name is Cato, Cato Hawthorne. That's right. I am the famous Cato Hawthorne. I'm a singer. Just started 6 months ago. My first single 'Liv it up' makes me go to the top in an instant.

I'm 17 years old, 18 within two months, still in High School.

I have a brother, his name is Gale. He's not my real brother actually. My Mom took him from the charity when my father died when I was still 11. That's right, dead.

I hate my father, he's so abusive towards my Mom, so I didn't even cry at his funeral. My mom is the opposite, she really loves my father, when he died, she's like not here with us. She is like, died together with him.

Well, at least she's okay now, that I and Gale took our father's job, giving income to the family.

Gale is famous too, but he's an actor, he said a singer is pretty lady's job. Well fuck him, I think he's the girly one. Always have girls all around him and never had sex with anyone. HAHA. Take that bro. Well if you ask me,

I'm completely different. I already dated err.. I dunno, bunch of girls and have them in bed hundred of times, but that was just for fun.

I'd never become too serious in a Relationship, since some brunette broke my heart. Anyway, let's not talk about that, I'm starting to play with girl's heart since I'm 17.

All those girls are overreacting every time I break up with them, screaming what a meanie I am, or cry whenever I dump them on the phone, it's annoying really.

I think being romantic and all that stuffs is soo boring, that's why if I have a date, I always bring my date to a club, or my house. Let them drink several times, start with a passionate kisses, and make them end up in my bed or love hotel.

Okay, back to me.

So here I am, in my waiting room, taking a sip of soda for tonight's show. Have my stylists do what they need to do with my face and my clothes, and tweeting with my iPhone5.

I swipe my thumb back and forth on the timeline searching something worthy enough for me to read. I didn't follow my fans, it's wasting time, I only follow the pretty ones;) haha.

I swipe my thumb upward to see Taylor Swift on Time line. Looks like she just won 6 Teen Choice Awards, well that's great, I adore her. She's pretty, kind, her songs are great, but her body are not really my type.

She's too skinny I think.

Jennifer Lawrence is almost perfect, she's sexy, funny, and pretty. But she looked fat sometimes, and always told me that she hates diet.

Megan Fox is the ultimate woman, she's hot, and fun to talk to, but she's to old for me, I think.

If you ask me if I have a celeb crush, I will say no. Sure, there are bunch of celebs that are pretty. But none of them match all my 'Girlfriend-to-be-criteria'.

"Cato, you're up in 30 seconds," says one of my assistant.

"Already? Kay."

I didn't even realize the time when my stylists complete their job.

What I know next, I'm already inside a tube that will bring me up to my stage,

My arena,

The things that makes my life depends on it.

_30..29..28.._

I make sure the clothes is comfortable enough for me to run, jump, and do stunts.

_22..21..20..19.._

I saw Marvel, my best buddy, the band's guitarist, already standing on the other tube, still checking on his electric guitar. Afraid it will go to the wrong notes, I think.

_15..14..13..12.._

I tighten my shoelaces, need to make sure it won't make me trip during the show.

_10..9..8..7..6.._

I could hear the cheers and the screams from the fans already. I imagine their little faces gaping at the little stunts I'm going to do tonight. I need a little company since I've broke up with Emily. One night stand could work.

"Yes, find a pretty one," I smirk at my own words.

_3..2..1.._

And I'm on.

* * *

**Soo what do you think? Review please heheh.**

**I know it's short, but it's still the first chapter, and I don't want Katniss to show up, yet.**

**Anyway, no harm done about Taylor Swift, Jennifer Lawrence, and Megan Fox.**

**I'm Swifties, and a fans of Jen and Megan Fox too.. I Just add them in Cato's point of view I think..**

**Soo..**

**Who do you think will be Cato's one night stand? You'll find out in the next chapter;)**

**If I get enough review to see if this story is worth enough for me to continue it.**

**Once again, REVIEEEW?;D And i kinda need a beta reader, because, well i'm bad at grammar-_-  
**


End file.
